


Drink

by avio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mathias becomes horribly worried about his best friend and goes to find her, knowing she's probably getting shitfaced right now. Bonding over alcohol happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Chilly baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Chilly+baby).



> alrighty so this is for my precious lovely Denmark, Chilly! a loonnng time ago [maybe a year? a little less than a year? wow i do not remember.], we decided to use the prompt [our BroTP get shitfaced together] and write our respective pieces together. except neither of us did xD;;;;; but then i just remembered and figured hey i should write her a giftie!!!!! so i did.  
> but yes we absolutely love these two as total besties [though we did once write a shipfic. maybe i. will put it up soon.]

It was ten o’clock when Mathias finally decided to go and find Natalia.

She was supposed to have been at his place two hours ago for a movie night (that he had somehow convinced her to partake in every Saturday night), she wasn’t answering any texts, and she hadn’t answered her phone. Suffice to say, he was a little concerned.

He decided to go to her home. It was quite a walk, but he didn’t mind it. He usually rather enjoyed the walk to her house.

Her sister answered the door, a pleasant, worried expression on her face. “Oh, Mathias! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were coming over!”

He merely grinned at her. “Hey, it’s cool, Kattie! I just wanted to see if Nata was home?”

Her worried expression worsened. “O-oh, yes, of course! Uh, I think she actually left a while ago. I’ve been horribly worried about her! She... well, she and Vanya had a bit of an argument earlier today.”

Oh. Shit.

“She’s forgotten her phone, which isn’t really like her, and I’m so worried about her! Vanya is in his office, at least, but he wont let me in.” She sighed, a hand resting on her chest (and Mathias had to resist letting his eyes fall to it because that was just _rude_.) as her other went to cover her eyes. 

That could only mean one thing, and really, he was the dumbest best friend in the world for not realizing it sooner!

“Oh...” He really should have figured it’d have to do with Ivan. He was already turning to leave, already knowing where she was. “I’ll go find her, then!”

Katyusha gave a weak smile. “That’s kind of you, Mathias, but--”

He waved. “No, really! We were going to hang out today, anyways! I’ll make sure she calls when I find her, ‘kay?”

“Oh, thank you so much, Mathias!”  She was already crying. That poor woman.

“It’s cool, Kattie!” He grinned at her before giving a final wave and heading down the street. He had quite a walk ahead of him. She was going to be in the seediest bar on the darkest corner of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this premise is weak :C i'll make the chapters after so much better promise. and hopefully longer. idk i'll see what i can do. it wont be a long fic since i'd intended it to be a one-shot in the first place.


End file.
